Cidolfus Demen Bunansa
200px|right Cidolfus Demen Bunansa (シドルファス・デム・ブナンザ Shidorufasu Demu Bunanza), besser bekannt als Doktor Cid, ist ein nicht spielbarer Charakter in Final Fantasy XII. Er arbeitet im Draklor-Laboratorium und ist für die Herstellung von Waffen und Luftschiffen für das Archadianische Reich zuständig. Er ist weiterhin der Vater des Protagonisten Balthier, aber über dessen Lebensstil als Luftpirat ist er äußerst enttäuscht. In der Handlung spielt Cid eine sehr entscheidende Rolle als die Marionette der Occuria Venat, die ihre eigenen Ziele durch seine Hand verfolgt. Venat manipuliert Cid während des nahezu gesamten Spielgeschehens und lässt ihn nach seinem Willen agieren. Die Occuria hat wesentlich höhere Ziele als Cid und keinerlei Bedenken, wenn Menschen dafür leiden oder sogar sterben müssen, aber durch den jahrelangen Einfluss glaubt Cid selbst immer stärker, dass diese Handlungen richtig und notwendig seien. Cid spricht sich dafür aus, dass Geschichte wieder von Menschenhand geschrieben werden müsse anstatt von den Occuria – das originäre Ziel des Venat. Er bemerkt also nicht, dass er fremdgesteuert wird. Handlung Vorgeschichte thumb|250px|Dank [[Venat entdeckt Cid zahlreiche Innovationen]] Sechs Jahre vor der Spielhandlung reiste Doktor Cid zu Forschungszwecken durch Ivalice und entdeckte dabei die antike Stadt Giruvegan. Die Occuria Venat gab sich Cid zu erkennen und zeigte ihm, wie man synthetisch den Stein der Götter, das Nethizit, herstellen kann. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde er besessen von dem Stein, gewann aber gleichzeitig immer mehr Einfluss und Macht im Imperium dank seiner Entwicklungen, die zum militärischen Aufstieg Archadias beitrugen. Dank Cids Einfluss wurde sein Sohn Ffamran ein Richter, doch wegen Cids immer größer werdenden Besessenheit und Machtgier wandte sich dieser von ihm ab, ließ sein Leben hinter sich und wurde freibeutender Luftpirat. Unterdessen entdeckte Cid eine Möglichkeit, künstliches Nethizit zu erzeugen und in allerhand Maschinen zu verbauen, die dadurch effektiver und leistungsfähiger wurden. Des Weiteren erforschte er Flugsteine, dank denen Luftschiffe über Jakht-Gebieten fliegen können, was ansonsten nicht möglich ist. Vier Jahre später stürmt das Imperium das Königreich Nabradia, weil Cid in den Besitz des sich dort befindlichen Nacht-Splitters gelangen wollte und dies auch schaffte. Er lässt Richter Zecht die Kraft des Splitters in einem Experiment testen, der dadurch allerdings versehentlich die gesamte Hauptstadt Nabudis vernichtet und auslöscht. Final Fantasy XII Ungeachtet der politischen Lage forscht Cid weiter an Nethiziten und ihrer künstlichen Herstellung. Bei einem Besuch in Rabanastre teilt er Vayne Carudas Solidor mit, dass Archadias Senatoren Vayne fürchten und ihn am liebsten loswerden möchten. Kurze Zeit später entmachtet Vayne den Senat, ermordet seinen eigenen Vater und ernennt sich selbst zum neuen Kaiser, während Cid seine Forschungen weiter fortführt. thumb|250px|Für seinen Sohn [[Balthier empfindet Cid nichts als Verachtung]] Einige Zeit nach diesem Vorfall wird Cid in seinem Labor sowohl von Richter Zecht alias Reddas als auch von seinem Sohn Balthier aufgesucht. Venat teilt Cid mit, dass sich unter Balthiers Gruppe die Prinzessin von Dalmasca befindet und schmiedet den Plan, dass Cid ihren Lockvogel spielen und sie ihm nach Giruvegan folgen soll. Er weckt vor allem mit der Aussage ihre Neugier, dass sie dort eventuell einen weiteren Nethiziten finden könnte, bevor er mit einem seiner Fluggeräte verschwindet. Tatsächlich bleibt er in Archadis und forscht weiter. Einige Zeit später ist er an einer Besprechung zwischen Vayne und Larsa anwesend, bei der Larsa Vayne die Anerkennung der Unabhängigkeit Dalmascas nahezubringen versucht, während dieser jedoch weiterhin den Krieg verfolgt. Von Venat erhält Cid die Information, dass Prinzessin Ashe die Occuria traf und neue Nethizite beschaffen werde, was er Vayne sofort mitteilt. thumb|250px|Geringschätzend entmächtigt Cid [[Gabranth]] Cid begibt sich zum Ridorana-Richtfeuer und trifft dort ein, nachdem Richter Gabranth Prinzessin Ashe attackierte. Cid enthebt ihn seines Postens, weil er gegen einen kaiserlichen Befehl verstieß und nun nicht mehr gebraucht werde. Gabranth wird durch Cids herablassenden Worte und sein arrogantes Verhalten so wütend, dass er ihn angreift, doch Venat blockt den Hieb ab und schmettert Gabranth gegen eine Säule. Cid verbindet die Nethizite mit dem Sonnen-Gespinst und erhebt durch die gewaltigen Mysth-Strömungen die Luftfeste Bahamut, bevor er sein wahres Ziel offenbart, den Occuria völlig zu entsagen und dank des Sonnen-Gespinstes ein noch mächtigeres Lebewesen zu werden. thumb|250px|Ohne ein Zeichen von Einsicht oder Reue löst sich Cid in [[Mysth auf]] Die Gefährten der Prinzessin, unter ihnen auch Balthier, bekämpfen Cid jedoch und seine Kräfte schwinden. Während seine Lebenskraft weicht, verabschiedet er sich von Venat und bedankt sich lächelnd für die sechs wundervollen Jahre. Balthier kommt zu ihm und fragt, ob es keinen anderen Weg gab, doch Cid schickt ihn einfach fort, enttäuscht über dessen Leben als Luftpirat. Anschließend verschmilzt Cid mit der Mysth des Sonnen-Gespinstes, das kurz darauf explodiert. Kampf :Hauptartikel: Doktor Cid (Boss). Doktor Cid wird zwei Mal bekämpft. Der erste Kampf findet im Draklor-Laboratorium statt, der zweite im Ridorana-Richtfeuer. Trivia *Sein Nachname ist der gleiche wie der von dem Maschinisten Mustadio und seinem Vater Besrudio aus Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. Sie könnten Vorfahren von ihm sein, da sie im frühen Mittelalter von Ivalice lebten, in welchem es noch keine Luftschiffe gab. Des Weiteren waren sie Maschinisten die, so wie Cid selber, vieles erfanden und entdeckten. en:Cidolfus Demen Bunansa it:Cidolfus Demen Bunansa Kategorie:Charakter (FFXII)